As an example of background art, mobile equipment in which touch sensors are provided on both side surfaces of a housing is known. When a user holds the housing with his/her left or right hand, a plurality of icons are arranged on a liquid crystal display in accordance with the holding hand.
Known as another example of background art is a mobile terminal in which sensors for hand/finger hold detection for detecting the position held with a hand/finger are on the left side surface, right side surface and rear surface, respectively, so that the state being held with the left or right hand can be detected. In this mobile terminal, a key display region is on a touch panel display, and the arrangement of the key display region is determined in accordance with the position held with the right or left hand.